


Enchanted

by ximeria



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Magic, Porn Battle, Sex Magic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-09
Updated: 2009-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:43:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has a very specific kink it seems</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enchanted

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the porn battle VIII with the prompt of _magic_

Merlin had feared what Arthur might do when he learned of his magic. He'd gone through every possible scenario in his head, or so he'd thought. From exile to execution.

What he hadn't counted on was being forced up against a cold stone wall, not at sword's point, but pinned against it by Arthur's warm body.

Arthur was staring into his eyes as he held Merlin there, a hand on either side of Merlin's head. He was breathing hard and his breath was a little sour with the wine from dinner. The wine that had been spilled when Arthur had started the stupid argument with him and had caused Merlin to lose his temper and his magic to flare up.

Merlin pushed against Arthur's chest, feeling the heat of his body through the thin shirt. Arthur didn't budge.

Figuring he was done for anyway, Merlin used his magic to push at Arthur and that turned out to have an entirely different effect on Arthur. If possible his eyes grew darker and his breathing shorter as he staggered back a step.

Merlin stayed where he was, fixated by the sight in front of him. Then Arthur was back, crowding him against the wall again, hands almost fluttering over Merlin's body, as if Arthur wasn't quite sure where to put them. As if he couldn't decide where he wanted to touch.

"Oh," Merlin breathed out and his power did what it always did when he reacted emotionally.

However, instead of protecting Merlin, it snared itself around Arthur's chest and towed him backwards towards the bed. Arthur looked torn between outrage and almost painful arousal. Merlin almost giggled when his magic threw Arthur down on the bed and held him there.

"Merlin," Arthur drawled, staring at him.

Merlin staggered over to the bed, stopping short of it and staring down at Arthur. "Why now?" he asked.

"Oh," Arthur said with a chuckle. "I've been wanting to for ages, but the timing was never right."

"And it is now?" Merlin asked, feeling ridiculous as he stood there above a very aroused Arthur.

"Not really," Arthur mused. He licked his lips and Merlin drew in his breath a little harder than he'd intended which only made Arthur grin wider – thus making him look like a maniac. "But I just couldn't help myself when your eyes flashed like that."

"Ah yes," Merlin said, running a hand through his hair, nervously wondering what he was supposed to do now. "About that...."

Arthur's snort stopped him from continuing. "I've known about that for ages," he said. "Now, come on, Merlin, damn it. Don't leave me hanging like this."

"What makes you think I'm even remotely interested?" Merlin asked, trying to buy himself time enough to wrap his head around the fact that not only did Arthur know about his magic, but he was looking for a tumble 'tween the sheets as well.

Arthur smirked and stared at Merlin's obvious arousal. "You're more than strong enough, obviously, to say no," Arthur said, the smirk vanishing and a far more clear-eyed look fell on Merlin. He twisted against Merlin's magic, but he didn't look upset or anything.

Merlin sat down on the edge of the bed. He would be a liar if he said he hadn't ever thought about Arthur, naked and willing in bed, but to have it all offered like this...

Taking a deep breath, Merlin took his power back and Arthur was free to sit up. Which he did, but he didn't move away from Merlin, just sat there, looking at him.

"Seriously?" Merlin finally managed to ask.

"Absolutely," Arthur replied.

Merlin's power crackled and he watched as Arthur's eyes widened and his breath grew short again. "You actually get off on magic," Merlin said in wonder.

Arthur reached out and tugged at Merlin's shirt. "I don't think I react to magic like that, normally, although it's fair to mention it's often trying to kill me."

Merlin knelt up on the bed and let his magic roll over Arthur, forcing him down on his back, pinning his wrists to the mattress. Arthur moaned in reply and Merlin felt his whole body shake in reaction to the sight of him.

Stripping Arthur with magic was... a strange experience, especially considering that Arthur seemed to be completely into it. He watched hungrily as Merlin stripped off his own clothes, making him feel clumsier than ever.

Taking a chance, Merlin climbed up on the bed and straddled Arthur's thighs. He weaved his magic around Arthur's body, no longer holding him down with it, but touching Arthur's bare skin everywhere with it.

At times it was almost visible to the naked eye, glittering in the light from the candles, but Merlin was too lost to take notice of it. He leaned down over Arthur and was met with a low growl as Arthur rolled them over and covered Merlin's mouth with his own in an almost bruising kiss.

Merlin felt as if he was drowning, but he wouldn't dream of fighting off Arthur. Who was rubbing his cock against Merlin's which in turn made Merlin's brain go completely blank.

Wrapping his legs around Arthur's waist, his arms around Arthur's neck and his magic around the both of them, Merlin just let go of himself, bucking and moving with Arthur in a frantic attempt of gaining enough friction.

Arthur was the first to succumb, thrusting hard down against Merlin as he panted open-mouthed against Merlin's shoulder, teeth leaving marks in Merlin's flushed skin as his release made him shake like a tree in a storm.

Merlin moaned deep in his throat as Arthur's last few jerky rolls of the hips set him off and for a moment he lost any sense of where he was, apart from the fact that Arthur was clinging to him and muttering unintelligible words against his skin.

"That was..." Arthur eventually gasped against Merlin's neck, "a little...."

"Intense?" Merlin suggested, feeling high and more than a little out of breath himself.

"Uh, huh," Arthur agreed, yawning and almost as an afterthought, nipped at Merlin's neck.

Merlin squirmed.

"Possibly," Arthur said, "it's best if we work our way up to the magic sex."

"How so?" Merlin asked curiously.

"You know," Arthur chuckled. "The old fashioned way – build up stamina."

Merlin felt his face flush with heat but he couldn't help smiling stupidly at the canopy of the bed.

The End


End file.
